Pune district
Pune District is situated in Maharashtra state. Pune city is the district headquarters. According to the latest census (2001), total population of the district is 7,232,555. Urban population comprises 58.08% of the total population http://www.censusindiamaps.net/page/India_WhizMap/IndiaMap.htm History There was a Christian Mission called the Poona and Indian Village Mission. One of its workers was Reg Snow, a grandson of Gordon Forlong (1819-1908). Geography * Pune District lies in the western region in the State of Maharashtra in India. Its bounded by Thane district to the northwest, Raigad district to the west, Satara district to the south, Solapur district to the southeast, and Ahmednagar district to the north and northeast. *Pune district lies in the Western Ghats or Sahyadri mountain range and it extends on to the Deccan Plateau on the west. Rivers and lakes and dams Major rivers of the district are: Pushpavati, Krushnavati, Kukadi, Meena, Ghod, Bhima, Bhama, Andhra, Indryani, Pavna, Mula, Mutha, Ambi, Mose, Shivganga, Kanandi, Gunjavni, Velvandi, Neera, Karha etc Some major dams are Pimpalgaon (Pushpavati), Manikdoh,Yedgaon (Kukadi), Meena (Meena), Dimbe (Ghod), Chas-Kaman, ??? (Bhama), Andhra (Andhra), Valvhan (Indrayani), Pavna (Pavna), Mulshi (Mutha), Temghar, Khadakwasla (Mutha), Varasgaon (Ambi), Panshet (Mose), Chapet (Kanandi), Bhatgar (Velvandi), Devghar, Veer (Neera) Lonavla region (Wadgaon-Maval Taluka) can be called as lake district of Maharashtra due to numerous lakes in this area viz, Bhushi, The Lonavla lake, INS Shivaji, Pavna, Valvhan, Tungarli, Andhra, Shirawta lake However, the Sahyadris and its branches offer lot of opportunity for damming the streams leading to large number of lakes in Pune district Divisions Administratively the district is divided into 14 talukas. These are Junnar, Ambegaon, Khed, Maval, Mulshi, Velhe, Bhor, Haveli, Purandar, Pune City, Indapur, Daund, Baramati and Shirur. Pune city is the administrative headquarters of the district. There are 18 Vidhan Sabha constituencies in this district. These are Junnar, Ambegaon, Khed-Alandi, Maval, Mulshi, Haveli, Bopodi, Shivajinagar, Parvati (SC), Kasba Peth, Bhvani Peth, Pune Cantonment, Shirur, Daund, Indapur, Baramati, Purandhar and Bhor. The 3 Lok Sabha constituencies of the district are Khed, Pune and Baramati. Cities and towns Pune city and the twin city Pimpri-Chinchwad are the major cities in the district. Pune city is administered by the Pune Municipal Corporation while Pimpri - Chinchwad is administered by the Pimpri-Chinchwad Municipal Corporation. There are three cantonment areas in the district. ** Pune Cantonment ** Khadki Cantonment ** Dehu Road Cantonment Some smaller towns in the district with Nagarpalikas or Municipal Councils are: ** Pimpri Chinchwad ** Junnar ** Narayangaon ** Khed ** Chakan ** Lonavla - Khandala ** Bhor ** Saswad ** Daund ** Shirur ** Indapur ** Walchandnagar ** Baramati ** Talegaon Dhabade ** Wadgaon Pilgrimage centers * Alandi * Dehu * Bhimashankar * Jejuri * Ranjangaon * Ozar * Lenyandri * Morgaon * Theur Forts There are several forts in and around Pune District, including: * Jivdhan * Hadsar * Chavand * Shivneri * Narayangad * Chakan or Sangramgad * Rajmachi * Lohagad * Visapur * Tunga or Kathingad * Tikona * Korigad *Sinhagad or Kondhana * Rajgad * Torna or Prachandagad * Purandar and Vajrangad (Rudramal) * Sonori or Malhargad * Rohida * Kenjalgad There are many small hill forts and numerous fortified castles. Transport Highways Several National Highways and State Highways criss cross Pune district. They include: * Pune Mumbai and Pune Bangalore National Highway (NH 4) * Pune Solapur Hydrabad National Highway (NH 9) * Pune Nashik National Highway (NH 50) * Mumbai Pune Express Highway Major State Highways include * Pune Ahmednagar Aurangabad State Highway * Pune Alandi State Highway * Pune Saswad Pandharpur State Highway * Pune Paud Road State Highway * Talegaon Chakan State Highway Railway lines * Pune Mumbai Broad Gauge double line (Central Railway) * Pune Daund Solapur Broad Gauge double line (Central Railway) * Daund Manmad Broad Gauge single line (Central Railway) * Daund Baramati Lonand Broad Gauge single line (Central Railway) * Pune Miraj Broad Gauge single line (South Central Railway) External links *Pune District on the Government Wikia*Government of India website for Pune District *Pune District Gazetteer Category:Pune district Category:Districts of Maharashtra Category:Pune division